


Happy Birthday!

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthdays, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Other, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: T'Pring and Christine throw a surprise party for their girlfriend
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday!

"Hey baby." Nyota softly pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "I've got to go to the bridge. Christine's in medbay, but you can call her if you need anything."

"What if I interrupt something important?" T'Pring asked.

"Today is just checkups, and we aren't due to go to another planet today, so you should be fine." Nyota placed her soft hand on T'Pring's forehead. "You're cold." She said. "Vulcan biology is so goddamn weird."

"And human biology is to Vulcans."

"Shh you're sick. You sure you don't want me to ask Ensign Johnson to cover my job?"

"I'm sure." T'Pring said. "Go."

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, K'diwa."

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Ashayam. Go."

"Call Christine if you feel worse."

"Yes, Nyota."

Nyota left the room and T'Pring smiled after her, before sitting up. She flipped open her communicator. "She fell for it."

"Really?" Christine teased. "I thought Vulcans couldn't lie."

"That is a lie. Come back now, so we can go to the rec room and prepare the party."

Up on the bridge Nyota was bored as hell. The rest of her normal shift had different shifts. They were just going through space. She had tried to start a conversation with Lt. Cmr. Kevin, but ze had started talking about 21st century Earth and she lost interest. It was just horrible thing after horrible thing. She didnt understand why it inerested zem. The protests were interesting, she supposed.

Her communicator beeped. "Hey, Ashayam?" T'Pring said.

"Are you okay? Ensign Johnson can still take my place."

"Yes, you may want fae to do so."

"What's wrong?" Nyota stood up and rushed to the turbolift, gesturing at Lt. Cmr. Kevin to call Ensign Johnson.

"I felt better, so I went to rec room 3 to get food."

"Why not use our replicator?"

"Christine broke it."

"Oh yeah." She stepped out of the turbolift and entered the rec room.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. "Happy birthday!"

"You guys threw me a surprise party? So T'Pring's not really sick?"

"I am well, Ashayam."

"Thanks guys." Nyota kissed T'Pring and Christine. "I love you." She said to her girlfriends.

"We love you too!" Jim yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Kirk, you're going to make Spock jealous!"

They all laughed.


End file.
